


The Five times I saw you and the one you did

by Ale_Leo



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_Leo/pseuds/Ale_Leo
Summary: How many times Yang has seen Blake?A quick story about Yang and Blake.





	The Five times I saw you and the one you did

**Author's Note:**

> Well, i... Never thought i would really write a bees fanfiction, i'm a reader usally.  
Well... Enjoy?

The first time you see her it’s on your first day at Beacon, during you first night. Your sister recognize her and you, knowing how difficult it is for her to make new friends (and being the awesome sister you are), decide to go and meet this mysterious ravenette. When you approach her, she doesn’t even acknowledge you, she buries her head deeper in her strange book and tries to ignore you. After some (incessant) probing she tells you her name, Blake. 

You think that it’s a very peculiar name.

After some awkward failed attempt to make her talk to you, you label her a lost cause. 

The bow upon her head twitches, or so you think. 

Curiously your sister, ever the unpredictable, actually starts a conversation with her but they are promptly interrupted by that uptight Schnee girl, that consequently puts an end to your nightly adventure.  
Before you can fell asleep, for an instant, you think back at that girl and you decide that that little bow on top of her head is really pretty and that it reminds you of cat e...

The second time you see her it’s during initiation. You are leveling three dastard Ursai that had the gall to damage your perfect hair, but before you can crack the skull of the third one it comes crushing on the floor before your feet. When you lift your head to see who has taken it down you make eye contact with her, the ravenette girl. She smirks at you and you do the same.

«I could have taken him.» 

Together, you choose to take the golden horse piece and after being reunited with the others, you and the group finish your first they with a Yang, taking down two powerful grimm. 

You have never been so proud of your little sister.

Even though you at first didn’t desire it, you end up being on a team with Ruby, the ice queen and the girl with the bow. Blake you remember yourself. Blake.

Six month are a long time to get to know someone, but with her cracking her quirks and habits comes with ease. It’s natural, like breathing. 

When you discovers she is a Faunus you berate yourself for you incredible stupidity. Now that you think about it, bows do not move on their volition. 

After the battle with Torchiwick and is fucking mecha (you still have some bruises after that fucking punch), Blake withdrawal worsens and you decide that this has to stop. Now. 

You know too well what an obsession like that can do or cause. 

That day, the day you convince her to go to the ball after wearing your heart on your sleeve, you actually disappears for an hour. When the others asks you where you where, you tell them that you were trying to wrestle another fog machine for the ball from an upperclassmen, but in reality you needed a moment to reassess yourself. You have never felt this strange feelings that Blake seems to have awoken in you. You have never talk to anyone about your mother, not even Ruby, but you are happy you’ve done it with her. You have never felt this lighter.

The doubt that this was a grave mistake is put in the back of your mind, with the rest of your insecurities.

Mom Yang to the rescue, once again.

The third time you see her she is on the floor, a sword has been plugged hard into her, making her scream in agony. A man with bull horns and red and black robes is towering above her and smirking at you. Taunting you. 

Every fiber of your body screams bloody murder.

You can’t think, can’t understand what is happening, you don’t even hear yourself screaming at him to get away from Blake. 

Blake. 

Blake fills you mind and soul in that moment. 

Blake.

You scream with a rage you’ve never felt before and you catapult yourself in the room prepared to destroy him, but before you can process what has happened you are above Blake. You have never saw her eyes enlightened with so much primal terror, you…  
Everything goes black. 

When you wake up, she’s gone.

The months that comes after the Fall of Beacon drag themselves with horrible slowness, stabbing yourself over and over again with what has happened. It takes you a whole month to regain the full capacity of your voice after screaming for so long her name. 

When she left, she didn’t leave anything to track her, she is gone, and you don’t have any lead to her whereabouts. You can’t find her. She’s gone, like Raven.

She’s gone.

She’s gone forever.

Your new reality is a forever nightmare. 

When you look at the mirror you don’t even recognize who is looking at you. You’ve lost weight, your drive, your light. That night, you’ve lost a piece of yourself and you’re not thinking about the arm.  
You actually don’t care so much about having lost a limb. After a month it’s old story. but it gives you a reason to mourn, to wallowing in your seemingly never ending pain. 

The first day back at Patch, you ask your father to put you in the guest room. There’s no bookcase in there, it’s empty, devoid of everything. It’s perfect.  
After Ruby’s departure, Tai starts hovering but you don’t care. This days, nothing seems worth caring.

The pain for your loss is finally dampening with time.

After four months of nightmares, Ptsd attacks (the first left you screaming unfocusedly in a hospital room, calmed down only with some drugs) and moping, you accept your father’s help. 

Who better than him to teach you how to cope with your loss? To pick up the pieces that a woman leaving has left of oneself?

The two of you take a month, but your finally part of yourself again, colder, hardened, but yourself.  
(You hope).

Speaking about her it’s like pushing a knife in your gut, but Weiss is relentless and you end up crying before her, being consoled by her.  
You end up hating having talk to Weiss. With her word, she has instilled doubt in your hardened heart. Maybe Blake really believed it was her fault. She always had that kind of thoughts and you feel stupid for not thinking of this possibility, but your pride is preventing you from completely forgive her.

She knew about Raven.

The fourth time you see her you are certain that you are hallucinating. How can she be at Haven? Your body and your mind freeze under her gaze and when she utters your name, incredulous like you, you snap back to reality. Ruby calls you and you take advantage of the surprise to run to the vault, hoping to recover the relic from Cinder and Raven (in retrospect, sending you alone after two maidens was really one of the most foolish thing your sister has done).  
After a heart to heart with your mother (who not only just defeated a maiden but is one herself) which is more like a verbal murdering from your part, she leaves you again and after recovering the lamp the pain of your umpteenth loss makes you crumble in pieces. You scream and weep your pain incessantly for what seem like an eternity, but ultimately, you have to go back to the others. Mid-hiccup you push yourself to your feet and proceeds to plaster a smile and a serene expression on your face.  
When the elevator reveals you to the others, you lift the relic high, hoping that it can be enough to distract the others from your horrible state.

After Emerald finally loses it, you see your sister falling on the floor with Weiss at her back keeping her upright.  
Your big sister senses kick in and you rush after her. When you get on your knees beside your Ruby, Blake approaches you and you cannot process how can she be hear. But that’s not important, she won’t stay.

«I’m not going anywhere.»

That words taste like poison for your pride, but your heart is tired of this continuous war between itself and your stubbornness and decides to give the ravenette another chance. 

With time, you discover, the two realize you both need it. You both need the other. Even if your pride just want to play bitch for a little more.

You decide to fuck everything and to let Blake destroy it for you.

The first weeks after the fall of Haven and your reunion are… awkward. Like, really awkward.  
Blake continues to hover over you and the two of you can’t seem to find that smooth rhythm you had at Beacon. When she tries to take your bag for you, you decide you have had enough. You confront her about it, explaining that the two of you just need some time to be back to normal.

You hope you’re right.

In the barn, after the train has crashed, you want to smash something after she tells you she will protect you from Adam. You don’t want it. Not if her form of protection is leaving you alone. You want to be her equal, to fight beside her against that fucker that tore you apart. 

Oh the next time you are meeting him, you are going to tear that bitch to shreds. 

It’s after the her near death with the Apathy that your pride is completely destroyed. You’ve never been so scared to lose her.  
When she turns back to watch the grimm you take her hand and physically drag her away from them. Never again you are going to let your pride come between you.  
You nearly lost her and the heaviness of this knowledge wants to tear you apart. 

Like always, you store it in the back of your mind, with all your complex feelings.

Never again.

The Fifth time you see her she has been attacked by Adam.  
When she left you after your little flirtatious banter you were sure that everything was going to be okay, but when she failed to respond the intercom you reached new levels of anxiety.  
You’ve never been so scared in your life and that day only wanted to prove you wrong.  
When Blake sees you she is overjoyed, but promptly fall on her knees holding her side, desperately gasping for air.

«Catch your breath for a second, I can hold him off.»

This time, while facing him, you do not rush foolishly at him, you hold your ground and wait for him to attack you, steadily and slowly building up your semblance. He continuously taunts you and for an instant succeeds, making you remember what happened that horrible night.  
Your left hand starts shaking but Blake catches it and squeezes it.  
You look into her eyes and she looks at you remorsefully, having finally understood her previous error.

«We are protecting each other.»

This, in your opinion, is even better than every fuck you that you have ever said in your whole life.

The battles starts anew and when he repels Blake backwards towards the mountain your heart nearly loses it, but you recover in time to fight him.  
He asks you if you are faster than you were at Beacon and for a moment you are overwhelmed by fear. 

You’re not afraid of him, not anymore after knowing that Blake has your back, but your body has yet to catch up with your mind. You regain control over yourself as quickly as possible.  
Your passive approach in the fight enrages Adam and pushes him to make that error that you were waiting for.  
«Gotcha.»

Punching someone in the gut has never felt better.

You throws his sword in the waterfall, directing him to Blake, that proceeds to punch him in the chin. In that moment none of you has any aura left, every blow could be fatal. You three see the pieces of Blake sword at the same moment and run after it. Not knowing if Blake will be able to reach her piece in time you run faster than ever and stab the faunus with all your strength, hoping to have saved the ravenette. The other half of the sword appears before your eyes and you know that Blake Is safe.  
Adams stumbles towards the waterfall and he then plummets to the water, dead.  
When you realize you two have killed him you see Blake falling to her knees utterly destroyed. You slides before her and hug her with all your strength.  
«I’m not going to break my promise, I swear.»

You catches her chin and lift her head. 

She has to see you this time for what you have to tell her. You search her eyes and, with the softest and most sincere voice you can muster at the moment you says:

«I know you won’t.»

And that, you’re certain, is the first times she actually sees you.


End file.
